I Could Get Sick
by VicPin
Summary: :Translation of a Dark-Karumi-Mashiro's fic: A night of sneeze for both of us... Slash Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck - Disclaimer: This fic belongs to Dark-Karumi-Mashiro and is published by me.


**_Hi, people!_**

**_Well, I'm bringing to you another fanfic translated for Native English Speakers. This time is a kind of slash/yaoi of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. The original fic was written in Spanish, my mother language, by Dark-Karumi_Mashiro, from whom I get the permission to upload this fic._**

**_Without anything else to say, enjoy this fic._**

**_Vicka._**

**_P.s: The translations sucks, I know, but I made my best effort to do that. A big hug!_**

* * *

**I COULD GET SICK.**

Abruptly withdrew the umbrella that the rabbit of the white gloves extended to him, without notice that the rain was becoming very intense or the fact that he could be hurt his friend's hands with the hit that he throws on. Bugs looked at him so bored. The anger of that ridiculous duck couldn't be more incongruent. In the first place, ¿why he was so angry? ¿Why with him and don't with someone else? ¿Had he done again an misadventure with the consequence of an attitude's negative change?

Really, he didn't understand him. He could not understand anything about the duck's business.

Daffy's suddenly sneeze reminded him their situation and, ruefully, smiled. If they continue under the cold rain, he would soon get sick too. At last, something good would go out of it, thought the rabbit of the luck.

He looks so nice and adorable.

The expected butterflies' series began to stir in his stomach. The clouds with funny shapes were adorable. The laugh of a newborn was adorable. Lola's flushed face when he flatted her (for courtesy more than for causality) definitively was adorable.

Why he saw Daffy of the same way?

Bugs was very conscientious of his attraction to his friend, but even find him so adorable when he sneezes a lot of unimaginable things (he could swear that on one of that sneezing concert he saw something of coffee go out of one of his nostril) was in fact a kind of too troubling situation. Even more if Daffy looks charming with his wet face.

The continuing sneeze alarmed him and activated all his senses.

- Daffy… We must get in.

That drama happened in front of Bugs' house.

- You get in, rabbit – Daffy said, hoarsely after of being on silence for a long while.

- Come on, doc. If you get sick today, how would you look tomorrow?

For Daffy was well known the importance that Bugs gave about the care of personal appearance; knowing this and that he could refute what was said, he returned to the law of the ice which until then had been keeping, and Bugs only managed to sigh again. He took the keys and came to the door.

' Stupid rabbit, stupid and big teeth idiot!'. The head of Daffy did not stop turning over and over again about its unique and special plea of don't entering immediately under the shelter of the outside roof. And although he didn't admit it, or wouldn't do so, he felt something akin to the disappointment to notice the little insistence of the carrots-eater about his well-being. He was about to follow him when the warmth of a towel over his head and the drip of the rain were stopped by the same umbrella that had refused to accept.

- I will not go inside without you, doc. ― said the rabbit while he was positioning at the duck's side.

The desire to tell him that he had already entered the house without him was gone when he realized the difficulty of breathing that was starting to have his partner. A glimmer of remorse invaded the heart of the duck.

- What would happen if you get ill?

- Me? Uhm… Maybe I could get sick from the same way.

- What? If you leave me here, you can protect yourself from the rain and sleep comfortably in your bed, rabbit.

Bugs seemed to think about that too much, altough he just really wanted to put more nervous to his friend.

- I could get sick inside of the house because of the concern that would cause me your stay under the rain. ― Daffy shrugged off, but he don't said nothing. Bugs added: — Or, I could get sick right here by your side, taking care of you unless you would decide to enter to protect ourselves of the rain, drink a hot chocolate, and sleep in peace.

The silence placed between them again. Although at the previous comparison, this felt good. If they ill, at least they would do that together.

- Clumsy rabbit!, where's my soup?

Bugs sighed. He would not get sick with Daffy. The capricious duck was a thousand times worse than when he was in his five senses. Now, same or worse than him, already did not believe that he it would be so cute as that night, where both, under the rain, waited for the dawn.


End file.
